


Fallen Angel

by LettersFromTheAsylum



Category: Daredevil (TV), daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromTheAsylum/pseuds/LettersFromTheAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you look at Matt, you don't see his wings, but he is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

If you look at Matt, you won't see his wings.

They call him the devil. He saves the souls at night and defends them from hell in the day. He bears horns and fights off the demons, protecting the weak and innocent.

At dusk, he is something else entirely. Another being, inhuman. 

You see his horns, but he is not a demon.

Every shattered bone is for those who cannot help themselves. 

Every collapsed lung is for the ones who have died trying.

Every punch he throws is hope for a brighter future.

Every kick he lands is for the damned.

When you look at Matt, you don't see his wings, but he is an angel.


End file.
